I Need You
by LGH
Summary: Shortly after Angel left in the Yoko Factor, Riley rapes Buffy. Unable to cope she goes to the only person she feel's safe with… Angel.  Rated M just to be safe tho not Graphic Rape! Please R&R x
1. Help Me, Angel

**I need you **

Author's Note –I wrote a while back, it was one of the first Fanfictions I wrote but it was in some random file and I only found it an hour or so ago. I only wrote half of it and I came across it before and started finishing it, I really enjoyed improving it.

I really don't like Riley because I think there would have been a lot my B/A fluff in the Yoko Factor without him being there.

I know I really need to update my other stories and I promise, more chapters will be up by the end of the week. Sorry about the delay xx

Enjoy this Chapter and please, leave a review xxx

Summary – Shortly after Angel left in the Yoko Factor, Riley rapes Buffy. Unable to cope she goes to the only person she feel's safe with… Angel.

It had been 2 weeks since Angel had last visited and so much had happened.

She thought back to earlier that night, as she had partied with Willow and Xander at the Bronze. She had been so stressed with Riley acting so differently and the pain of seeing Angel again that she hadn't controlled how much alcohol she had been drinking so she was pleasantly drunk. It made her feel happy but she knew it wouldn't last. Her happiness never lasted; someone or something always took it away.

Opening the door, she walked into the room slowly.

"Buffy, where have you been, do you know how late it is?"

"Riley, I am a grown woman, I can stay out till whatever time I want and for your information, I was at the Bronze with Xander and Willow"

"Why didn't you call? Look at you, you're drunk, you can barely walk, why did you drink so much?"

"Because I'm not happy, that's why Riley!"

Tears had been streaming down her face as she had spoken,

"Why shouldn't you be happy? I try my best for you and all you do is complain! I hear you in your sleep, saying his name. Am I not good enough for you?"

His face was so close to hers as in his anger, he had backed her up to the wall.

"Ever since Angel was here, you have been different. You aren't the person I know, the person I care for"

Riley's face showed his anger as he clenched his hands into fists.

"The person you care for. But oh of course, you can never love me, you love him. It doesn't matter that I love you because you want him, a stupid vampire, why do you want him? He is not even a man, human!"

Shoving him in the chest as she attempted to get away from him, her drunken state making her weak, the room was spinning.

"Angel is more of a man than you will ever be! He is good and kind and I love him so don't you dare say anything about him"

Shoving her against the wall again, he pressed his lips roughly to hers, ignoring the way she fought to get away from him.

"You are my girlfriend. If he loved you, why would he leave you?"

Slapping her across the face, he snarled slightly before shoving her to the floor.

In that 15 minutes Riley committed the worst act he would ever do. He raped Buffy Summers, pulled up his pants and left her sobbing on the floor. Blood leaking from between her legs, her thighs bruised and her lips bleeding and swollen and nursing a broken heart as the man she had placed her trust and safety in had betrayed her so badly.

Buffy lay on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her head was hurting and she felt like she was going to be sick as the affects of the alcohol she had consumed earlier that night left her system. She could feel a mega hangover coming and groaned.

She curled up onto her side and held herself, trying to make the pain in her lower half go away.

Riley had been so kind and loving at first, but Angel's visit had unsettled him. He had known about Angel but it had made him become possessive and angry at the thought of Buffy thinking about her former love. The Riley she knew was gone, in his place a angry, possessive monster of a man who had turned on her mere hours ago.

She had told him it wasn't working, that he was not the person she had known and he in his anger and hurt, he had violated her, in the worst way possible. Buffy had not made love to anyone since her night with Angel, the night which would be the best and worst of her life.

Buffy had not been ready to commit to someone else so fully.

Riley had raped her, forced himself inside of her were only one man had ever gone before, the man, a vampire that she loved more than anything. She had always just wanted Angel to make love to her and now Riley had stolen her wish away. She would never forgive him for this, ever.

Pressing her face into her pillow more deeply, she thought back on the good times with Angel before he had left her, for what he believed would give her a better life.

The kiss in the Bronze, the first kiss they ever shared. His lips had been so soft, so caring; it was a kiss of love.

The look of care and relief in his eyes when Xander had brought her back to life after the Master had drowned her.

Angels' strong arms around her, moments after she had shattered the Master's skeleton into pieces, she had sobbed and he had been there for her as she had momentarily lost control of her emotions.

The look on his face, of pain and betrayal as the stood in the cellar of the Frat House moments after she had killed the snake demon with the sword. Buffy had betrayed him, she had nearly got herself killed because he had told her the truth, that they could never be together.

His lips against hers as he comforted her after her dream of Drusilla killing him. She had never felt more complete than when she was in his arms.

Pushing the memories away, tears once again began falling down her face as she came the realisation that she would never kiss Angel again.

That night when Riley had raped her, she felt a small piece of her die inside and it hurt so much but it was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. The pain was worse as her silent tears became sobs. Pulling herself to the edge of the bed, she attempted to stand but cried out as the pain in her lower half made it impossible.

Pulling her phone towards her, she hit speed dial 2 and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello, Angel speaking"

"Angel" the word coming out as a sob as she fought to keep her emotions in check.

"Buffy? What wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

It felt so good to hear his voice, to know that he cared about her well being, to know that he loved her and to hear his voice was so soothing, the constant fear that Riley would return faded as she knew that now she would be safe. Angel wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Buffy, what has happened?"

"It was Riley, he hurt me"

The pain in her voice didn't seem to go unnoticed and she could feel his anger, even though she couldn't see him.

"What did the boy do?"

He sounded lived but scared aswell; nothing scared him more than the thought of her in pain or worse as he had told her before.

"He raped me, I tried to stop him but he was too strong"

She was fiercely sobbing now; she could barely hear herself think as she attempted to get her emotions in check and failing miserably.

"Buffy, I need you to listen to me ok? I'm coming to Sunnydale, I need you to go someplace safe and I swear I am gonna kill him"

"Ok, I'll try and get to the mansion; it's abandoned, so it should be safe. I'll see you there soon"

"Why to the mansion? What about Willow's house? You'll be safer with someone there to help you"

"No! When I'm at the mansion, it makes me feel closer to you and that's all I want now"

"Ok, Buffy, I'm on my way, I'll be about 2 hours"

"Goodbye Angel, I love you so much, thank you for coming"

Buffy heard Angel breathe in deeply on the other end.

"I love you too, Buffy, more than you can imagine and I promise, I'll make him pay for this. I will always be here for you"

The line went dead as he hung up and a ghost of a smile appeared on Buffy's face which immidetly vanished as the pain in her lower half increased painfully as she stood and slowly hobbled to the wardrobe and pulled on a thin black, cotton dress. She looked at the torn dress she had worn earlier and signed as she saw the way it had been torn and bloodied.

Nothing matted anymore as Buffy hobbled to the door.

Angel loved her and she was going to see him soon.

That was probably the thing that kept her walking towards the mansion, which after 30 excruciatingly painful minutes, she entered and pulled off the white sheet covering the king-size bed and fell onto the red covers, falling almost immediately into nightmare ridden sleep, the last coherent thought on her mind. That her amazing Vampire was coming to protect her once again.


	2. Comfort and Nightmare

**I Need You – Chapter 2 **

_Author's Note _

_Hiya Guys, _

_I am so sorry about not updating. I was planning on updating so much sooner but my life has just completely got in the way of everything. _

_I was listening to Susan Enan feat Sarah Mclachlan - Bring on the Wonder (Which was a song that was in Bones!) the entire time I was writing this and it helped me get in the mood for writing so much _

_I'm trying to write down all my ideas and I'm just failing lol. _

_I will hopefully be updating more _

_Thanks for reading and Reviewing _

_Huggins and Love, _

_Little Glass Heart xxx_

Angel had never been angrier in his life. How dare that boy hurt Buffy in such a way? He had left and trusted him to look after the most important part of his ridiculously long life and what had he done? Hurt her in the worst way possible.

That boy was gonna pay, Big time!

Angel arrived at the mansion earlier than he expected. It felt strange to be back here, the home he had left behind. Walking up the steps and into the main room, he smiled as he thought of the times he and Buffy would curl up by that fire together and signed.

Walking into his old bedroom, the room looked almost exactly how he had left it, the furniture in all the same places. He smiled as he took in the form of Buffy on his old bed.

She looked peaceful, snuggled into his old red covers; so beautiful, he couldn't believe someone would hurt her.

Walking over to the edge of the bed and crouching down, he reached out and gently stroked her bruised cheek. His cool fingers soothing the burning ache which had been left after the Riley's slap, the first of his violent acts that's night. Buffy breathed in deeply, her face pressing more into his fingers, just his presence seemed to heal her broken heart a little more.

Opening her eyes, Buffy's deep green eyes looked into his and in that moment Angel saw the raw pain in them.

He had always thought she was strong, the strongest person he knew and to see the defeat in her eyes shocked him to the core.

"Angel"

Her gentle voice, saying his name as though it were a prayer startled him from his thoughts and made him realise he had been staring blankly at her for the last few minutes.

Smiling gently at her at her, he gently sat on the bed next to her as she sat up and winced at the pain.

He gently took her small hand, smiling at the way it fit so perfectly into his own.

Looking at her, he frowned as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's going ok, I'm here now and I'm going to keep you safe"

Pulling her into his lap, he held her close, her face in his neck as she sobbed.

"It hurts so much"

Holding her tighter, he lay down, pulling her with him as he pulled the covers over them both.

Resting her head against his chest, he smiled down at her and wondered how he ever left her. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done, that night when he had turned away from her and left for Los Angeles. A part of him blamed himself for what Riley had done, if he hadn't left her, then she wouldn't be in this situation, she would be happy and at peace, as she curled up in his arms, safe from the world with her creature of the night boyfriend protecting her. He thought back to the day that never happened, the day he was human and with Buffy.

He had very nearly let the day repeat itself when the Morah Demon had burst into his office a second time, but the thought of Buffy dying in his arms, as she tried protecting him made him smash the jewel. That was probably the next hardest thing he had ever done, destroy one of his only chances of happiness with Buffy.

After a while of comfortable silence, Angel felt Buffy's sobs had quietened down a little while ago and she had fallen asleep, content and safe with Angel's arms around her.

_Swirling gold and black made Buffy gasp as she found herself falling._

_Landing on the ground, she frowned as she found herself standing in the Bronze._

_A tall figure in front of her, mostly hidden by the dark was the only person with her; the rest of the usually busy Bronze was deserted. _

"_Angel"_

_The figure stepped into the light and Buffy found herself unable to move, her whole body screaming as it tried to force her brain to get in gear and run away but it was no use, her whole body had frozen in fear._

"_What have I said about saying that name in my presence Buffy?"_

_Riley Finn smiled as he approached her and laid his hand gently on her arm._

"_Why are you shaking, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you"_

_Buffy ripped her arm from his grasp and slowly started to back away, her body finally starting to unfreeze, tears began falling down her face as she looked into Riley's. _

"_Keep away from me"_

_Anger flashed in Riley's eyes as he saw the fear and pain in Buffy's._

"_But your mine, aren't you?" _

_Buffy didn't answer just began to sob harder as she pushed her back against the locked door of the Bronze. _

_Riley snarled, his temper finally getting the best of him. _

"_Aren't you?"_

_He slapped her straight across the face, sending her to the floor,_

_He towered over her, his snarling face inches from her own. _

"_You are mine and if I can't have you, no one else can either"_

_Raising his hand to slap her again, Buffy sobbed as his hand connected with her face once again._

Angel was jolted awake as Buffy began to move.

"Buffy" but she didn't reply.

His eyes widened as he noticed she was sobbing in her sleep as she rolled over on the bed, her face showing her fear.

Sitting up, he leaned over her as she began thrashing around, letting out terrified whimpers as her nightmare made her more afraid.

Holding her still, Angel found himself panicking as he looked into her face.

"Buffy, wake up, it's a dream. It's just a dream, wake up!"

Buffy's eyes flew open and she found herself looking into the eyes of her Angel.

Angel's hands were holding her face as he leaned over her, trying his best to give her any form of comfort he could.

Sitting up, she buried her face in Angel's neck, his unique scent slowly calming her down.

Pulling back, Angel looked into her eyes, the worry and fear in them not going unnoticed by the slayer.

"Buffy, what happened?"

Breathing deeply as she thought back to her terrifying dream.

"I was in the Bronze and Riley, he was there. He said I was his and if he could have me no one could. He hit me loads. I called for you and you weren't there, you weren't there."

Her shoulders began to shake again as tears slid down her cheeks again.

"Its ok, it was a dream; I will always be here for you. I love you"

Leaning up close to her, his face inches from hers, he gently kissed the tears off her face before, tenderly laying his lips over hers.

The kiss was so gentle, so kind and loving, it warmed Buffy more than anything else could and she found herself smiling at the familiar feelings she had always felt when Angel kissed her.

Pulling away, Angel smiled gently before pulling away.

Taking her hand, he smiled.

"Come back to Los Angeles with me. Staying here will just bring it all back"

Nodding her head slowly, she smiled up at him.

"I need to get away from here. I need to be with you"

Smiling Angel climbed off the bed and pulled her up gently.

Wincing again as her lower half screamed in protest of walking, Buffy moaned in pain.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Angel smiled at her gently before helping her too the door.

"What about my clothes?"

Angel paused momentarily.

"Its ok, I'll call Cordelia and get her to come up here and get your stuff while I drive you"

"I don't want to cause trouble for her"

Grinning at her, he shook his head as he helped her down the steps and into his car.

Climbing into the driver side, he started the engine.

"Cordelia has wanted to come and see her parents anyway, so it's fine"

"Ok"

After an hour of driving Buffy fell asleep again, her hand wrapped around Angel's.

His presence this time and the knowledge she was going to be a long way away from Riley and safe with Angel in Los Angeles, keeping the nightmares at bay.

Review please x


	3. LA and Loyalty

**I Need You – Chapter 3 – LA and Loyalty**

_Author's Note_

_Hiya Guys, _

_First thing I want to say is in response to a review about the Fic not being that realistic as in why didn't Buffy call the police or anything. In my opinion I don't think Buffy would want anyone knowing what happened to her. I think she likes to be thought of as strong and in control and I think the only people she would want to tell would be Angel and Willow but of course everyone else would find out. _

_Just thought I would clear that up _

_Thank you to the lovely reviews I have had. _

_They make me very happy _

_There is not much Buffy and Angel cuteness in this Chapter. Mainly Cordelia and Willow in Sunnydale._

_Huggins and Love, _

_Little Glass Heart x_

_P.S Warning, there is some violence. _

Buffy kept her eyes shut, attempting to figure out were she was. At first she didn't remember anything from the night before and then it all came back. She was no longer upright in the passenger seat but lying down on a soft, warm bed which from the smell of the pillows, Angel's bed.

Opening her eyes and sitting up, Buffy looked at her surroundings.

The room was so Angel it made her smile. She appeared to be in a darkened bedroom and her suspicions were confirmed when she turned on the lamp beside her to reveal Angel's bedroom.

Angel wasn't in the room with her but he was close, she could feel that tingling feeling in her spine when he was close by. That's when her emotionally exhausted brain finally registered the voices outside the door.

Angel frowned as he looked at Cordelia.

"What if any of them ask about why she's here, they will know something's happened? What if I see Riley?"

Angel's face was calm but at the mention of the R word his eyes blazed with anger.

"I don't know if Buffy wants them to know about what happened. Tell Willow but no one else, not until I know what Buffy wants to do, ok? If you see the boy, keep him as far away from here as possible"

Cordelia looked up into the vampires face. This was the first time she had ever seen him close to happiness since she had met him in Los Angeles. Yes, Buffy had been hurt and he felt that it was his fault but she knew that Angel was so happy Buffy was here.

Pulling him into a hug, Cordelia smiled as Angel pulled away a few moments later and anxiously glanced at the door to his room. Frowning, she realised at that moment, Doyle would probably have known exactly what to say.

"No"

Shaking her head, she looked up and met Angel's look of confusion. She did not need to think about Doyle right now and Angel certainly didn't need reminding of his lost friend on top of what had happened to Buffy.

"Are you ok?"

Smiling at his frown, she laughed.

"I'm fine; I'll start the drive to Sunnydale now. Sooner I'm there and get Buffy's stuff the better"

"Thanks, it means a lot."

"No problem, I need to see my father anyway"

Smiling at him she turned and walking away.

Angel watched her enter the lift out of his apartment before turning and opening the door to his room very slowly.

Buffy was awake, sitting up in his bed.

For a moment, Angel's mind shot back to the day that never was. When he had ran back to Buffy after they had made love, ice cream and other foods in his hands and how they had been in bed together. How she had licked the ice cream from his chest.

His mind snapped back into focus as he registered the fact his eyes must have glazed over as the memories assaulted him, as before him, cradling his face in her hands stood his little blonde slayer.

"Angel"

Smiling at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands slid down from his cheeks, down his neck before resting comfortably on his chest. He really should insist that she lay down and rest but he knew she would disagree, it was times like these were he wished she wasn't stubborn.

She had slept the entire way to Los Angeles. They had been slightly delayed as somebody must have crashed so a 2 hour journey had turned into a 5 hour drive.

She had been so exhausted that when they had arrived, half an hour before dawn that Angel had carried her in his arms, down into his apartment and laid her down. She had looked so peaceful, so innocent in her sleep; he still found it hard to understand how anyone could even think about laying their hands on her in an aggressive way.

He wanted nothing more than to go after Riley but Buffy needed him at the moment, the boy could wait.

It had taken Cordelia a little over 2 hours to reach Sunnydale; the traffic had been non existent. She went to see her father first, and then went to Buffy's house, which was empty due to her mother being at the Art Gallery. The first thing she did was call Willow, telling her exactly what had happened with Riley and of Buffy being in LA. Cordelia had never heard Willow so angry and upset before but she was unable to accompany her back to Los Angeles as she her mother would not allow her too go. Willow arrived at Buffy's a little while later and together they packed all of Buffy's clothes into a suitcase that Cordelia had taken from her old room back at her father's house. She did promise however to come in the next week or so to LA to see Buffy. Willow also agreed that it was best for now that only they knew.

It was 7pm when Cordelia finally finished her errands in Sunnydale. Before she left, she and Willow decided to go to the Bronze and have a drink, giving Cordelia the perfect opportunity to tell Willow everything that had happened properly. Cordelia was very thankful that Xander was ill with the flu and couldn't get out of bed. The last thing she needed was seeing Xander.

Willow froze as her eyes fixed on a figure by the bar.

A scowl on her face, Willow looked furious.

"He doesn't even seem bothered at what he's done"

"Is that him over there?"

"Yes that's him, and he's coming over"

Cordelia looked up at the tall figure in front of them, who acted as though she didn't exist.

"Willow, where's Buffy? I need to talk to her."

Before Willow could respond, Cordelia jumped in.

"Don't expect her to forgive you, sweetheart. Cause believe me, that is so not gonna happen"

Riley turned his gaze to the brunette woman.

"You can't stop me from talking to her"

Cordelia smiled at him.

"Your right, we can't stop you"

Willow looked at Cordelia with horror in her eyes but Cordelia just gave her a look before continuing.

"But I'm sure Angel will"

Willow's eyes widened as she turned her head back to Riley whose whole body had stiffened at the mention of the vampire's name.

"She's with him"

Grabbing Willow's arm, Cordelia dragged her to her feet and pulled her past the seething man.

Freezing momentarily, Cordelia smiled at Willow before turning back to Riley.

Smiling at him, Cordelia laughed.

"Oh sorry, I forgot"

Swinging her hand up, she punched him straight in the face and smiled with satisfaction at the loud crack as his nose broke.

With a cry of pain, Riley was knocked back several paces by the blow.

Looking up at her, Riley shook his head, his eyes filled with hatred.

Cordelia laughed as she looked at his bloody nose.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry, do you want some of my cappuccino?"

She didn't wait for a reply as she threw the nearly full cup into his face.

Willow's eyes widened in surprise at Cordelia's acts of violence but she found herself laughing before she could stop herself at the look of pain, embarrassment and anger on Riley's face.

"Who the hell are you?"

Smiling sweetly at him, she leaned forwards.

"My name is Cordelia Chase and no one hurts my friends, you got that sunshine?"

Riley's whole face was twisted in rage as Cordelia made him look a complete fool in front of the people gathered in the Bronze.

"You aren't gonna destroy what Buffy and I have together."

"I think you did a pretty good job of that yourself"

As Willow and the Brunette, Cordelia Chase left the Bronze; Riley tried to get the scalding hot drink of his skin as best as he could with his jacket which had been in his hand, mostly avoiding getting soaked.

A part of him knew she would never be his.

That's why he had acted the way he did.

The thought of Buffy turning to the vampire and seeking comfort in his arms made him so angry.

Buffy had told him that Angel lived in Los Angeles.

Smiling, he headed home for a fresh set of clothes.

It was time he paid a visit to Buffy, she would forgive him.

He hadn't done anything wrong really, she had made him angry, and it was her fault. It was all her fault.

She should be the one apologising to him.

Review Please. xxxx


	4. Riley's Revenge

**I Need You – Chapter 4 – Riley's Revenge**

_Author's Note _

_Hiya Guys, _

_I am writing so much tonight. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, I love the idea of a Buffy/Cordelia friendship. _

_Huggins's and Love, _

_Little Glass Heart xxx_

The pain in his face kept making his eyes water and distracting him as he tried to figure out a plan on how to talk to Buffy without the vampire and the cappuccino throwing girl getting in the way. His nose was slightly bent and every time he moved his face, a sharp pain would flare making him wince. It didn't help that the skin on his face had began peeling from the burns of Cordelia's boiling hot cappuccino.

He had considered visiting a doctor about his nose but he didn't have time, he needed to find Buffy as soon as possible

The drive to Los Angeles had taken Riley a lot shorter than he thought, just over 2 hours. He was still fuming over the thought that Buffy and Angel were together but he was confident in his ability to get her to forgive him. It was all her fault anyway; she shouldn't have made him angry.

He had found out from Angel's address from a friendly lawyer who had seen him asking people in a diner. The man didn't seem to like Angel either as when he spoke his face and tone showed annoyance. He had given him a business card, telling him if he ever needed help just to come and find him at the branch they had in Los Angeles.

He had booked himself into a nice hotel; he needed to impress Buffy when she finally arrived. The room was simple but very nice and it cost a lot to stay in but he shouldn't be here long.

_XXX_

"You broke his nose!"

"I threw my Cappuccino on him aswell remember"

Both women laughed as Cordelia gave Buffy a detailed account of Riley's face at her actions in the Bronze. They walked through the Los Angeles shopping centre, both weighed down with bags and Armed with Angel's credit card, which had a decent amount taken off it already considering all the new shoes, dresses and makeup Buffy and Cordelia had bought. It had been 3 weeks since Angel had brought Buffy to Los Angeles, a week earlier Willow had visited and told them both what was happening in Sunnydale.

Nobody at home knew what had happened and for now that was the way Buffy wanted it too stay. As far as Joyce and the others were concerned, Buffy was staying with Cordelia in LA and was seeing her Father.

Arriving back at Angel Investigations 2 hours later, the girls dumped their bags on the kitchen table, both grinning at the look on Angel's face when they both entered.

Angel smile as Buffy entered turned to a look of horror as he took in the amount of bags. He didn't usually give his credit card away as Cordelia would buy everything in arms reach without slightest hesitation but with Buffy, that was a different matter, he couldn't refuse her anything.

"_Angel"_

"_Buffy" _

_Looking up from the file he was reading, Angel smiled as he took in the form of his tiny girlfriend. _

_Her hair was tied back into a loose bun and her eyes and lashes had been coated in mascara and eyeliner, giving her the massive eyed innocent look. His eyes travelled from her face to what she was wearing. She was wearing a thigh length, nude pink dress with delicate roses across the neckline. Her legs were covered with black tights with knee high boots and a leather jacket, the same one he had given to her on one of their first meetings._

_She and Cordelia had been fairly close in the past 3 weeks, going shopping and spending time together in the day, they had become surprisingly close._

_Looking up at the Green Eyed Beauty in front of him, Angel smiled once again. _

"_What can I do for you?" _

_Laughing gently, she walked around his desk and slid onto his lap, her arms around his neck and her lips inches from his. _

_Angel's whole mind turned to mush as she gently brushed her lips over his. _

"_Angel?"_

"_Yeah" _

_His voice sounded strange, he had no idea really what he was saying. _

"_Cordelia and I were going to go shopping; can I use your credit card?" _

_Smiling at him sweetly, she laughed as he had to blink several times before he could answer. _

"_Anything for you, my Love" _

_Sliding her hand into his jacket pocket, she pulled out the credit card and slowly rose from his lap. _

_She laughed as she looked at him. He had on what Cordelia called his Buffy face, blank and blinking rapidly like an owl. _

_Leaning forward and pressing her lips to his, she smiled._

"_I Love you" _

"_I love you, you are my world" _

_She stood up straight, kissing the top of his head, her fingers gently running through his dark brown hair._

"_Bye" _

_Then she was gone. _

_Angel blinked a few times, his brain attempting to think a thought which wasn't Buffy related. _

_That's when it hit him. _

_Buffy hadn't said she was going shopping. _

_She said Cordelia and I are going shopping. _

_He had given her his credit card._

_He was gonna have one hell of a bill when Cordelia had finished with that card. _

"How much did you buy?"

Cordelia smiled at him, before raising her eyebrows.

"You really don't want to know"

Shaking her head and laughing at Angel's stunned face, she pulled the credit card from her pocket and placed it on the edge of the table. Grabbing her shopping bags, Cordelia winked at Buffy with a grin before kissing Angel's cheek and swiftly walking from the room.

Grinning, Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest.

"How you been doing? I would have asked you earlier but you were to busy tricking me into giving my credit card to Cordelia. I was her idea to take my credit card and to dress you up in the dress I presume?"

Buffy looked up at him, grinning sheepishly.

"I thought the dress was nice."

Smiling down at her, Angel laughed.

"It was nice, too nice. Your little plan of seduce Angel and steal his credit card worked very well"

Looking up at him, she smiled before pulling his face down to hers and gently covering his lips with her own.

After a minute or too, Buffy pulled away and smiling attempted to move out of Angel's grasp.

"And were do you think your going?"

"I'm going to see an old friend, her names Isabel. I knew her since primary and we both did cheerleading together"

"If you wait a little while, it will be dark, I can walk you"

Buffy rolled her eyes at his protectiveness.

Holding his face in her hands, she smiled.

"I'm recovering Angel. Without you, that wouldn't be possible. You don't have to worry anymore. Riley is gonna stay away from me."

Angel shook his head, his eyes full of pain.

"You don't know that for certain"

"No I don't but I have to hope he doesn't come back. I don't think he will Angel, he knows I'm with you now and that should scare him away"

Holding her closer, Angel's mouth curled up into a small smile as just her presence made him happier. His fingers gently trailed along the still faint mark of the bruise on her face where Riley had slapped her.

It had been a tough 3 weeks but Buffy was no longer having nightmares. At first she woke every night screaming, but when she realised she was with Angel and was safe, she slept peacefully.

Pulling away she gently kissed his lips, before pulling on her coat and leaving to meet her friend.

XXX

Riley had seen nothing of Buffy for the last 3 weeks. Nobody entered or left the premises except for the girl, Cordelia.

Only this morning had any breakthrough come from Riley's stalking the building, when Buffy and Cordelia had left together. Buffy looked stunning in her short pink dress and Cordelia was wearing a fantastic outfit too. Buffy seemed happy but he was sure she was missing him. They had been close and he hadn't seen her in weeks.

Riley had followed Buffy and Cordelia from Angel's address and had ended up standing in the middle of a shopping centre in LA. Both girls had spent hours shopping and eventually Riley had given up and gone to the hotel for a shower and to catch up on sleep before heading back to Angel's flat. He knew Buffy was staying here, so he would just wait, sooner or later Buffy would appear and finally he would be able to talk to her.

He waited for over an hour before finally Buffy and Cordelia appeared from around the corner, where to Riley's knowledge, Cordelia black convertible is parked every time she visits which is often. They both headed inside and only a few minutes later Cordelia left, which made Riley's blood boil. Buffy and Angel were alone in his flat together.

10 minutes later, Riley's wish came true.

Buffy left alone. It was still light so Angel couldn't come with her, this was his golden opportunity.

Climbing out of the car as she walked past it, he decided to surprise her, of course she would be happy to see him.

"Excuse me, can you help me?"

XXX

Buffy had been walking down the street, it had been strange walking down the street on her own but she had to be independent again. Riley had almost destroyed her but thanks to Angel, his love and care helping her so much and Cordelia and Willow, being amazing friends and being there to do what Angel couldn't during the day.

As she passed a line of cars just at the end of Angel's street, she froze as a man behind her spoke.

Turning she looked up into his face and her eyes widened as she realised who it was. She gasped and took a step back her whole body screaming at her to run as she looked up into the smiling face of Riley Finn.

Reaching out, he attempted to touch her cheek but she flew back away from him, shaking her head.

This had to be a dream, hadn't she only 2 minutes ago told Angel she doubted that he would come and find her and yet here he was, acting as though he hadn't hurt her.

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice shook and sounded a lot higher than usual.

He smiled and laughed.

"Why do you think? I'm your boyfriend. I wanted to talk to you about what happened that night. I forgive you, Buffy."

Buffy couldn't believe her ears.

"What are you talking about? You forgive me? It was you who hurt me!"

Riley's smile vanished as he realised she was going to argue.

"You made me angry. You hurt my feelings, upset me. I had to put you in your place. Oh come on, you liked it, you were screaming throughout the entire thing."

Tears had started to pour down Buffy's face as she realised he wasn't sorry for what he had done. She would never forgive him but the fact he didn't even feel bad for what had happened, made the pain in her chest ten times worse.

"This is your fault. I thought I cared about you but now I see you for what you are. I am with Angel, who I love. So leave me alone and let me be happy."

Riley's whole face had twisted at her words.

"Get in the car"

"What!"

"I said get in the car"

Grabbing her arm and pulling her around the car, he forced her in the passenger seat and climbed in himself.

No matter how hard she pushed at the door, it wouldn't open.

The best thing to do was no struggle and she could escape when he thought he could trust her but Buffy wasn't thinking. All she wanted to do was get out of the car and back to Angel. He would keep her safe.

Freezing her mind telling her to stay calm, Buffy looked across at Riley who had started the car.

He was so different to the kind caring person who she had known. He was angry, cruel and a rapist.

Is this what jealousy did to people?

Was she to blame?

Has she made Riley what he was now by loving Angel?


End file.
